I See Fire
by bronwynlanesmith
Summary: Thorin saves Bronwyn and her sister from drunken men looking for women to corrupt. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


You lie on your bed looking at the dark stone ceiling above. It was the day of rest and it had been three days since your encounter with Thorin. You sat up unable to shake him from your mind. Just as you were about to lie back down, you hear your mother yelling your name. "So much for a day of rest." You said to yourself. You quickly got up, put your robe on, and ran your fingers through your thick, messy waves. You walk down the cold, stone steps to the kitchen to see that Elína was already in the kitchen dressed and braiding her hair. "There you are! Thought you would get away with staying in bed too eh!" Your mom exclaimed. You looked at Elína and noticed she was still half asleep and groggy. "What's going on? Are we supposed to be going somewhere?" You said rubbing your eyes. "Have you forgotten? The carpenter's daughter is going to be wed today!" She said while pushing you upstairs to get dressed. Oh that's right, you and your sister were supposed to deliver wedding jewelry to her and her family today in Dale! You hurried upstairs to get dressed, you doubted the sun was even up yet and you knew it was going to be a cold morning. You put on your dark green dress with the lacing in front so it'd be faster for you to tie up. In that moment, your mother came in and smacked your hands out the way. "Come now, let me." She started pulling on the lace and you took a deep breath and sucked it in. "Not too tight mother…please." You grumbled. "There, there, suck it in, you must look your best." After she was done, you grabbed your dark cloak, and didn't even bother braiding your hair. Your mom narrowed her eyes at you and you giggled, "It's too late mom we must go now." You said running downstairs not wanting her to braid your hair. "Finally." Huffed Elína holding the basket and handed you your bag. "Travel swiftly my girls and be careful!" Your mother yelled out the door as you two made your way down the huge stone stairway. Both of you looked back at her and waved goodbye. "Surely no one is awake at this ungodly hour." sighed Elína. She was right. The mountain hallways, bridges, and stairways were almost lonely apart from a few dwarves here and there and it was the darkest you had ever seen it. "I doubt the people of Dale are awake, I can assure you, we will be sitting outside of the carpenter's home waiting for them to wake up." You said annoyed. Elína groaned. Once you made it outside the mountain, you found that you were right. The sun would rise in about another hour and it was still dark and chilly out. You grabbed your cloak, put your hood on and enclosed yourself in it as much as you could. You felt uneasy being out of the mountain while it was still dark and lonely. You saw the entrance to Dale just a few meters away and it was empty and quiet as a graveyard, just as you expected. As you walked through the crooked streets, you spotted a group of men not far away from you. There were about four big men; they could easily overpower you both. As you approached them, they all looked at you both and continued staring. Elína nodded at them and they took that as an invitation. You heard their shuffling footsteps behind you as they started to follow you both. "Psssssst! Dwarves!" one of them hissed. You looked at Elína and saw that she was just as uncomfortable. "What do we do now?" you whispered. "Just ignore them and hurry, we're almost there." You picked up your pace and so did the drunken men. "Why do you run from us little dwarves?" another man hissed. Just as you were about to run away, you heard a deep, angry voice from behind, "Enough!" the voice shouted. You and Elína stopped since it didn't sound like a drunken coward. You turned back and saw Thorin with two other dwarves on his side. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" Thorin asked the drunks. As collected and calm as his tone was, you could hear the anger in his voice. One of the drunk men turned to him, "Mind your own, you…." But before he could finish, one of the other men whispered something in his ear and they all stepped back. Thorin walked towards the men, and the other two familiar dwarves followed behind him. "May that be the last time you ever disrespect anyone of my kin." He said again with that cool, but fearsome voice. The men hesitantly nodded at him and slowly walked away. Wide-eyed, you and Elína were holding hands and looking at Thorin. Thorin was staring at the men as they slowly made their way up the street. If looks could kill...you thought to yourself. "Are you lassies alright?" Asked one of the dwarves. You remembered him from the day at the inn. He had a certain, distinguishable hat, and a kind smile. The other dwarf, looked scary and seemed as tall as Thorin, he glanced at you both. Elína shakily let go of your hand "Y-yes thank you." she replied. That's when Thorin turned to you, and you knew he recognized you. He walked over to you both, his eyes piercing your soul, his stare almost hurt. You weren't sure if he was furious with you, or the men. "What do you two think you are doing here at this hour? Alone!" He said in a loud, angry tone. Elína and you were speechless and she turned to look at you. You kept your eyes on Thorin in shock. It was happening. You were being scolded by the prince himself. You began to feel angry at him. As if sensing this, Thorin walked right up to you never breaking eye contact. Standing inches away from your face, "I will not ask again girl." He said in a low angry voice, almost a whisper. You swallowed hard but couldn't manage to put words together. No one had ever talked to you like that and he intimidated you like no other. "We came to deliver some jewelry for a bride. It is her wedding day and they're waiting for us My Lord. We truly apologize." Elína said bowing her head. You looked over at her and bowed your head as well. Thorin was still standing in front of you, silently observing you. "We're sorry My Lord." You mumbled. He finally stepped back without saying a word. 


End file.
